Love Is Not for The Weak In Heart, Only The Strong
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: After the Toad fiasco, How did Roddy and Rita's lives turn out? Did they stay friends, or marry? Did they have children or not? Questions without answers gain them. Read to find out the answers to the questions I know you have. [RODDYxRITA]
1. Tradgedy after Joy

Flushed away: The next chapter

Roddy lay on his mostly comfortable bed on the Malone's couch in their small living room. He thought about the previous predicaments he and Rita had whipped away and thought of how much he wanted to avoid going through something like that again. He would not take his chances of losing Rita if there was a next time. Coming as close as he had to losing her had pertrified him. He did not want to bear the pain, not to mention the loss of purpose in his life. Rita was Roddy's reason to live, if not a person to fuel him up through life. He had grown fond of her company, and she was not a closed door anymore, not an empty seat in a theater, something that could be forgotten as soon as you saw it. As Roddy slowly drifted off to sleep, he thought about the start of the building of the Jammy Dodger II.

_All the time with Rita...learning a thing or two about shipbuilding..._ Roddy thought unconsciously. By the time he had finished thinking without thinking, he was asleep, quietly breathing a rythmic deep sound, not a snore, but a sound he would make as soon as he was sleeping contentedly.

Rita opened the door to her old room and gazed around. The place needed a major dusting job. She had not been in the room since she had moved out, about six months ago. at first, she was scared because she forgot to ask her dad for help building a sleeping area and had to sleep on the deck. She would sleep on the makeshift bed for the first thirty minutes, then run to the cockpit snd sleep there the rest of the night. Her father had had a few chuckles over this, and Rita would turn a bright shade of tomato or scarlet before she could get away from the room which her family of thirty six(for all she knew, there could be a couple more babies upstairs in the nursery, sleeping until their mum was doing something that was important, like dishes, or laundry, or something that was mandatory). Rita smiled as she remembered this and searched her dresser for her old pair of pajamas. Sure enough, she found them, but she had gotten thinner while she was gone and the pants were way too big and the top too small. She grabbed a clip and the rubber band from her hair to make the shirt a little bigger and the pants a little smaller. She combed her hair and almost yelped when she tried to pull the comb through. There were a good lot of tangles in it.

"Gees, I should have brought something like a comb with me when I went to snatch the ruby. My hair is going to need a long, hard washing to get the tangles out. If i keep trying like an idiot to brush this, I will be in a bunch of pain in the morning. I'll ignore it tonight. I need the sleep. After all, the first pin and hammering of the Jammy Dodger II will take place tomorrow."

Rita climbed into bed and gave a deep sigh. Roddy was like a breath of fresh air. He was something special. He was kind enough to keep a deal even though sheft him on a duck a couple days ago.

_He is soo charming and forgiving. Roddy kept his end of the deal even though I left him on a duck. With nothing but the clothes on his back and a guitar for a paddle. He is my hero, like I am his. He saved my life while I got him home to kensington. I'll worry about it tomorrow. G'night._

The next morning, Roddy woke up rested and restored. His energy and muscles had been severely strained the day before, so he was full of energy but his arms and legs, and not to mention feet, hurt so bad he could hardly walk. He thought Rita must feel exactly the same, though her throat must have hurt a bit because of the yelling and fearful screaming she had had her share of the days before. Roddy decided not to wake anyone else up unless he needed to. He decided to get some much needed breakfast and write a not to Rita, put it on the inside of her door, and leave to go do some clothes shopping. All he had was the white shirt and black pants he had on now.

He got some breakfast then wrote the note. It read,

_"Rita, don't be mad at me, but I took the rental boat to do some clothes shopping. I need some new stuff. I have my own money that someone gave me, so I am not going to spend or drain any more of your family's money. I should be back by at least five. Right now it is eleven. If I am not back by five thirty, then you should come and look for me. I may have gotten myself into a bit of trouble."_

Roddy folded the paper neatly and tried to find a bit of tape. He was sucessful in his search, and he went quietly back up the stairs and stopped by Rita's door. He gathered up all his stealth skill and silently opened the door. Rita was laying on her bed, back to Roddy. Roddy noticed how pretty her hair was, even if it looked like a twister the size of Kensington had gone through it. It was down, shinier than copper in come places,and as dark as a real ruby in others. It was completely natural, and her hair had never, ever been dyed. it wouldn't be right to dye such beautiful locks and ruin the effect.

Ok, enough of admiring Rita. Time to go. Roddy stuck the note on her door and went to carefully shut the door, but tripped over something. It was Shocky, Rita's 20th little brother. The little rat did not have his battery with him for once, and Roddy quickly pushed Shocky out of the room when Rita began to stir. She groaned a bit, opened her eyes, then shut them again. She was out like a light, to Roddy's surprise. She normally would open her eyes and get up and start working out her day, but she was apparently exausted. Roddy was not terribly surprised.

Roddy finished shutting the door and looked back at Shocky. He was standing, but his eyes were closed and he was drooling, as if in a trance.

Roddy decided against surprising him with a sudden surprise of saying, "Shocky!" into the little guy's ear. Instead Roddy picked Shocky up carefully took him to the room he shared with many of his brothers, including Liam. As soon as the young rat was settled back in his bed, Roddy went outside to the Dodger, started the engine, and took off for town.

Rita woke a few hours later, and felt like a lead weight. Her arms hurt, and her legs ached. Her stomach was sour, and so was she. She got up and groaned while she stretched, and as she finished stretching, she saw the note. She snarled as she walked over to read it. Well, she did not read it at the door, but she grabbed it and slumped on her bed then read it.

Her muscles ached as she laid motionless on her bed reading the note dozens of times, trying to make it all compute. It finally did, but she did not care. Wht popped into her hed suddenly was,

"uh-oh, I forgot. I have to take a shower! It will be good for my hair, as well as my tensed muscles and my sore throat. Then I am going to go into town and find Roddy. It should be about time for him to e home by then."

She went to her closet and oulled out another pair of clean British Flag pants, made out of an old piece of British flag from the surface. She chose a shirt that was dark green, tight, and would withstand a lot of limping and shoulder rubbing. When she got out of the shower, she was going to go into town and get a much needed, pain relieving massage.She needed it.

he hot steam from the shower loosened the muscles, and she could hardly pull herself away from it. Her hair shined, and she decided to keep it down today. She could not help but think, "If I see Roddy, I should look decent and a little different." She looked in the mirror. She had immense dark circles under her eyes. She had a tube of cover up makeup on the mirror table, so she used that to hide the circles. She loked better already.

"Gees, I feel awful," she admitted. "but it's a good thing I am alive and not frozen in the wave outside. "

She brushed her hair and decided to braid it. It would look ok, considering that braids always looked good, weaved into her red, shiny hair. A hairdo like that might make her look a little feminine, but it was just her hair. Who knows, maybe she would take it out and just do with a ponytail. That would look a bit more tomboyish. The house sudenly lurched to the right, sending Rita flying across the room with a "OOMPH!" as she hit the wall. Her sister had grabbed onto Rita's bedroom door for support, and it had popped open. Her sister saw what The sudden movement had done to Rita, and what sound Rita had made and what she hit. Jojo giggled when she saw the stunned face Rita had on.

Rita had to laugh at herself. Even if it was a bit scary. Her sister was now laughing, having dropped to her knees when she saw her big sister laughing at herself.

"You know, Rita, that was funny and totally took you off your guard!"

Rita looked at her sister and took a deep breath. "Let me guess. Fergus just jumped literally out of his bed?"

"Yep."

"That explains the jolt perfectly. Jojo, you and I need to talk to mom about Fergus's ravid leaping out of bed. It's bad for the house, not to mention the siblings on the top floor. If the house had moved to the left and not the right, I would be swimming or drowning right now."

Jojo nodded in agreement,and then the house lurched to the left, and rita almost went out the window, but grabbed onto her bed. She turned to her sister.

"See what I mean? I couldhave gone out my window if I had not have grabbed onto something!"

Just then, Rita's mum called upstairs, "Lunch, children!" and a bunch of little rats poured down the stairs. Rita rolled her eyes and stayed in her bedroom a while longer. She was going to not eat lunch here and see if she could find Roddy and see if he wanted to go to lunch. She quietly sneaked down the stars and went to the door. She was about to open the door when her mum called, "Rita!" Oh, gees, she was busted. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

Rita slowly tuned around to face her mother across the room.

"No, mum. I'm going to go to town and eat lunch there. I am going to find another shirt hopefully and new pajamas, because the ones in my room are way too small. Soon they will fit Jojo, she she can have them."

Jojo's face lit up, and she looked at Rita and mouthed, "Thanks!" Rita smiled and walked out of the house.

Roddy St.James needed driving lessons. Badly. He had swerved just intime to not to hit a bakery boat, and a few loaves of bread fell into the water. So Roddy had to pay the baker for the loaves and his money was almost run out. Maybe he sould find another pair of shoes with whatever money he had left. Just then he spotted a familiar face. It was Rita! He tried to get her attention.

"Rita! Rita! Over here!"

She saw him annd ran for the nearest dock. He parked the boat he had rented and got out. Rita ran up to him and asked,

"Have you eaten yet?" Roddy replied no, and that he did not have enough money to eat lunch, so she shushed him.

"I brought my own shopping money and lunch money so let's go eat. There is a wonderfully good outdoor cafe right around the corner, so let's go."

Roddy saw the cafe, then smelled it, and almost started salivating. He had not eaten since morning, and now it was four. He was starved after walking around stores and such.

"Oi, this place is good. Looks and smells that way. Not to mention taste." Rita said.

Roddy was already looking at the menu, and saw, 'Deep Fried tadpole' and about threw up. Rita noticed it and then looked at Roddy's face. She smothered a laugh with her hand.

"don't worry, it tastes like that chicken stuff they have up top. It's really very good. Here, I'll order it for you. just forget wat the name is."

She casually walked up to the counter and waited for service. A tall female rat came to take her order.

"Hi, Rita! Who's this? Your new boyfriend of the month?" she giggled.

Rita blushed a brilliant pink and said, "No. I need two deep fried Tadploes and a small water and a large iced tea for him. He is grossed out about eating tadpoles, so add a few extra napkins."

The cashier rang it up and gave Rita the total, who in return gave the cashier the money. Rita went to a table and sat down. Roddy warily walked over.

He decided to start a conversation with Rita.

'So, um, Maybe we should start the Dodger II in a few weeks. I don't think my arms, legs, feet and throat could handle it tomorrow. I am so incredibly sore."

Rita replied, "Yeah, My throat hurts from having my share of yelling at and for you and terrified screaming yesterday. I am going to get a few throat lasanges to soothe my throat."

Rita's name was yelled throughout the cafe, and Rita got up and went to the counter to pick up the order.

Rita walked back to the tabe she and Roddy shared, and set a tadpole down in front of him. The look he got on his face struck Rita as hilarious. She smothered yet another batch of laughs with her hands, and decided to start eating hers. She thought it was heaven. Roddy reluctently began cutting it up in little squares and was really surprised at how good it was.

Rita swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and said, "See, Rod? It's not half as bad as you assumed it would be. I thought it was sickening when I first tried it, but it tastes just like that stuff they have up top. Hey, look at the bright side. Isn't it better than knowing you are eating maggots? Or seeing the 'rice' all go to one side when you put the salt in?"

Roddy smiled and had to agree with her. The two finished their dishes and threw away the paper plates.

Roddy decided to ask her to help him find another pair of shoes. Rita decided to ask him to help her find another shirt and a pair of shoes, preferably boots.

Both started to ask the other at the same time.

"Rita, would you-" Roddy started.

Roddy, would you be-" Rita began.

Both looked at each other and laugh. Roddy says, "You first."

Rita said, "Ok, me first. Would you be willing to help me find another pair of pajamas, a new shirt, and a new pair of shoes?"

"Yes, I could help you and you could help me find another pair of shoes."

"Ok, let's hit the stores, Rod!"

While the two were shopping, the song, "Kiss the Girl" by the human Ashley Tisdale was playing over the speakers.

Rita was quietly singing along to it, and Roddy didn't know how pretty her voice was.

"There, you see her, sitting there across the way,

she don;t got a lot to say, but there's something about her,

And you don't know why, but you're dying to try you wanna, kiss the girl.

Yeah, you want her, and there's a chance she wants you too,

it doesn't take a word, not a single word until you kiss the girl."

Roddy was walking next to her, listening.

Rita sang,

"Shalalalalala, my oh my, looks like the boy'a too shy, aint gonna kiss the girl.

Shalalalalalala, aint that sad, he's gonna miss the girl."

Roddy spoke up. "You know, Rita, your voice is beautiful."

Apparently she had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, really, it's nothing." She blushed a tomato red, and desperately looked around for a store to go into and find something to help him forget he had ever heard her. She had no such luck.

"Ri, I mean it. Your voice is perfect. A little gruff and it is a star's voice!"

"Roddy..."

"Oh, c'mon, Rita, your voice is beautiful!"

She finally admitted, her cheeks turning darker and darker shades of red. "Ok, you have me cornered. I do have a good voice. I got it from my mum. Have you heard her sing? It is like she is part angel."

Roddy stopped her. "Well, I guess some of the angelic genes were passed down. I think I am going to help this angel stay on the ground."

CHAPTER 2--------------------------------------------------------

Rita got a call on her pager that she found to come home. Something tradgic had happened.

"Roddy, we have to get home now," she said, panic overtaking her. "Something has happened that has me worried. Let's go. I am driving."

Roddy knew not to argue with Rita when she was edgy like this.

_Roddy, remember. You need to walk on eggshells right now. She has never been like this before._

When the two got to the house, they had to park somewhere else. An ambulance boat was parked outside on the main dock.

Rita's eyes filled with tears and she ran off the boat.

"Oh, no..." she said. Had someone been killed, seriously injured? WHAT?

Roddy followed her, and he had to sprint to keep up to her.

Rita burst into the house, and immediatly saw her mum on the stretcher.

"MUM!!" she yelled, and ran to her mother. She was unconscious.

"What happened? Rita asked desperately. "Is she alive?"

A paramedic rat moved over to where Roddy and Rita were standing and kneeling.

"Miss Malone, is it? Are you her oldest daughter?"

Rita hastily replied, Yes. She's my mother. And is she alive?"

The paramedic replied slowly, "Barely. She had a massive heart attack, and I'm surprised she got through it. She might not live much longer, though. We are going to take her to the intensive care unit at the hospital, and we will try to get her back on line. SHe might not make it, remember. Don't get your hopes up, Rita."

Rita watched with tears as the paramedics carried her mum out on the stretchers. She stood up and looked at Roddy.

Roddy was already feeling a sense of loss. He had known her mum for a few days, but she was a person you could become attached to very quickly. He looked away from his shoes and noticed Rita looking at him. She looked as if she were going to break down and cry enough tears to fill the London sewers. She began to tremble, then started to softly cry. It was obvious that she was holding in the river of tears she had held inside her for the past eight years. Then her trembling turned to shaking, and then she shook her head and fell into Roddy, taking him off his guard. She sobbed, her hot tears staining his shirt. He put his arms around her, in an attempt to soothe her, console her. She tried to take a few deep breaths, but that would not regulate her breathing. She sank to her knees as another huge, immense wave of sobs wracked her body.

Rita felt as if she was going to have a total breakdown, and struggled to her feet and dashed up the stairs. She ran to her room, but she could'nt open the door. Roddy followed her up there, and she fell into him again. He rubbed her back soothingly. He was beginning to worry about how tense she was. She seemed tired already, and it was probably from crying so hard. She finally felt like she could sleep a whole day. She yawned, still whimpering. She leaned sleepily into Roddy's shoulder. She found herself shutting her eyelids as she was held by him. She actually felt secure. She fell asleep on Roddy's shoulder.

Roddy felt her calming. _She must be tired from crying like that. I know i would be. _She was breathing normally. Roddy then realised that she was asleep.

_Poor girl. I have'nt lost anyone near to me, so I can't even imagine what she feels like._

Roddy hooked his arm around her shoulders, so that her head would be against his chest. He opened her bedroom door and put his other arm under her knees. He carried her into her bedroom.

He put Her on her bed and stroked her flaming red hair once, and whispered, "It's going to be alright." into her ear. She silently slept, but she slept shallowly. The slightest dream about her mum sent her shooting up in bed.

After he set her on her bed, he stood there and watched her for a moment. She had seemed so happy earlier, and now she had a tear stained face and a messy ponytail. He looked at his shirt. It was wet, drenched in some spots, from her big, hot tears. He wasn't angry about it though. He quietly shut the door and walked to his room. There he pulled out a journal, which had emergency and nonemergency numbers on the back cover. He called the hospital for an update on Rita's mom.

The receptionist answered the phone. "Piccadilly Hospital, how can I help you?"

Roddy spoke into the phone, "Yes, I need an update on Herriet Malone, please."

"Can I get a name, sir?"

"Rodderick St.James."

"Yes, let me transfer you to the room phone. Please hold momentarily. Oh, and, Roddy, tell Rita that I am feeling sympathetic for her, would you please?"

Roddy nodded. "I will when she wakes up. She cried herself to sleep on my shoulder."

"Poor thing,"

Roddy patiently waited as music played in his ear. Suddenly a male voice spoke into the phone. "This is Dr. Kandger,"

Roddy replied anxiously.

Yes, I need a report on Mrs. Malone, please.

The docter gave a deep sigh, as if readying himself for something horrid.

"Um, Mr. St. James, is Rita anywhere around?"

"No. she is asleep."

"Ok, good. she would not want to hear this anyway."

"Ok, doc, spill it."

"Roderick, Mrs Malone died moments ago. She was fine and we don't know what got to her."

Roddy found himself staggering back onto his bed. How could that be?

Ok, um, thank you, er, sir."

Roddy hung up, already racking his brain for ways to break it to Rita. He was feeling a deep tang of sorrow, like a knife had been plunged into a spot where it wasn't vital, and he was laying on the ground in agony, very slowly dying. Rita was going to geel the same.

Suddenly he heard a rustling noise. It was coming from Rita's room. Roddy got up and went to Rita's door. She opened the door, her face streaked with tears. She walked over to Roddy and asked,

"How's mum?"

Roddy's conscience was screaming, "Tell her! Just tell the girl!"

Roddy took a deep breath and readied himself for the falling and sobbing she would soon be performing.

"Rita, um...the doctors couldn't save her. She died about 20 minutes ago."

Rita looked stricken, and big, huge, absolutely huge teardrops rolled down her face ond onto the front of her shirt. She said something under her breath, but Roddy couldn't make it out. She walked away from him, slumped against the wall, and tried not to sob.

_Good thing I didn't put on a new shirt, 'cause she'll be coming in, 4, 3, 2, 1...blastoff!_

Rita could'nt hold the wave in any longer. She ran to Roddy, who had his arms held open. She sobbed her heart out into his warm, comforting chest. He wrapped his arms around her to help her feel loved and secure, and apparently it helped. She calmed down slightly and closed her eyes. She felt as if she had known him all her life and she had found him after a few years.

She couldn't believe mum was dead. She seemed so healthy when Rita left to find Roddy, and she came back to find her struggling for life on a stretcher. Now she was dead. Rita was the woman of the house now. She had to learn how to cook, give up her career as a scavenger, and stay home 24/7. This was gonna stink.

"Roddy," she choked out, "I just realised that I am going to have to take care of my siblings now, just like mum did. I can't scavenge anymore. I have to cook, clean, wash, care and do everything. You are going to need to learn how to drive a boat and scavenge in my place. Yeah, it'll be dangerous, but you'll be fine once you overcome your klutzy side." She managed a slight smile.

Roddy wasn't working out how to drive a boat. He was thinking of a way to stay home and work with a trading company. He could work from home, it would be easier on him and Rita. Then she wouldn't have to do everything by herself. He was guessing that this would be better for the little ones, having their sister care for them, and her friend helping her. That would be easier than scavenging on his own, with a bunch of henchrats on his tail.

"Well, Rita, I was thinking I could work from home. That way I could help you with the little kids. You, in my personal opinion,are a little young to be doing ALL the motherly things. You're seventeen! You are definately too young to do it all yourself. I am going to help you. I can work with a trading company a few days a week, and that will keep food on the table and a roof over our heads, even if it leaks a little."

Rita had to smile at his generosity, offering to help her. He was very considerate.

"Roddy," she choked out as her breathing returned to the norm, "You don't have to do that."

Roddy pushed her away a bit and looked her square in the eyes. "It would be the right thing to do. Yeah, you have a little babysitting experience but not all out mothering experience. Your dad can;t help you, cuz he's a little stiff right now."

_Ha, a little stiff... hey, that's funny..._

Rita leaned back into him and he held her a litle bit longer. Then she pulled away and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath, relaxed herself, and exhaled. It was a stress treatment her mum used when she was in over her head, workwise. _Amazing, so THAT'S how she put up with me when I was younger._

The situation became brighter as Rita worked out the remainder of her life. She knew a girl who babysitted for an official living. She could hire her and pay her a pound or two a month. That would save Rita's career, as well as her first mate's job to assist her. If that worked, the babysitter could be a live in guest, like Roddy. But Roddy would have his own room by then. Then the Malones could pay the girl and she could buy an airbed, wall divider, and everything else she needed to make part of the living room her home.

Rita wiped her eyes again and took another deep breath. She could remember when a street of Picadilly had frozen over. It was a freezing cold day in the sewers, and an even colder day up top.

The family had gone skating, and Rita kept falling and accidently fell on Jojo, and a crack formed in the ice. Rita had almost fallen in, but her dad had saved her. This had happened when she was ten years old. _Gees, Ri, that was random. I have never been random! Well, not never..._

By now evening was rapidly aproaching, and the moonlight sparkled on the untouched ice outside. The two decided to go moonlight ice skating, and it was very cold but romantic looking outside. It would be like figure skating on a beautifully lit rink, like Roddy had done back in Kensington. He would pull out a pan of ice and skate, beautifully, on the sturdy ice. He could show Rita how to skate! He could turn her into an official, 'S8TER GIRL'.

"Ri, let's go ice skating. The ice is slightly wet and perfect for pulling doubles and stuff like that.


	2. Skating with passion

Flushed Away: the second chapter to the other one.

I know I already posted this, but I am gonna sum it all up in case someone didn't read the first chapter. (I dono who would be dumb enough not to read the first chapter, though...)

Roddy and Rita have a fun filled, heart warming celebration with Rita's family after the world cup, and Roddy goes out looking for clothing the next day and Rita goes to look for him and the two have lunch together. They have to go home because Rita gets an urgent call from her dad. Rita goes home to find her mum being loaded into an ambulance. After much crying and having fallen asleep on Roddy's shoulder, Roddy calls the hospital to get an update. Mrs. Malone had died. Rita woke up and emerged from her room with a tearstained face and Roddy tells her softly. She falls into his arms and he holds her. She feels secure and closes her eyes in sadness and contentment. The two decide to go ice skating since Rita won't be able to sleep later.

Rita ran into her room to grab her gear. As she grabbed a white sweater, something sparked an emerald tint. She knew what it was. It was her old skating outfit. She wore it in her long program, which was covered by the sewer version of ESPN Skating Network. She had won a silver, bronze, and two gold medals in her junior level campaign. She wasnted to go to nationals, but had to give it up when her dad got hurt. Not a day went by that she wanted to do it again.

She slowly pulled the thing out, and looked it over. It was beautiful. Mettalic, glittery stars were on the nylon sleeves and all down the low cut neck. The skirt was short, but tights made up for it being short. Not to mention her stunts and routines. Her practice sessions before her preformances were just a taste of what was to come.

She slipped it on and put her sweats and sweater on over it. She grabbed her skates and sped down the stairs and flopped her duffel bag on the couch. She did this because she was going to grab a thermos and put something hot to drink and water bottles in a sack and stuff that in along with the blanket and legwamers she had in there. She put it all in a sack hastily and stuffed it on the duffel bag quickly. Then she ran outside to find Roddy waiting. The two grabbed their bagas and ran to the ice wave.

When they got there, Rita slipped and slid over behind a wave of ice and put on her emerald green outfit. It matched her eyes perfectly. She put the boot covors, emerald green also, over her skates. She then emerged from her "dressing room" and she seemed to cast a luminous glow on the uncarved ice before her. Roddy was practicing a sitspin but saw her and lost his balence and was sent skidding across the ice. He seemed affected by the sight of her in her thousand watt green outfit and her thousand watt green eyes in perfect match. She skated over to the MP3 player she brought and chose her song. It was called, "Breathe" by the human Michelle Branch.

_I've been driving for an hour,_


	3. Finishing chapter 2

Tell, me, Just what you want me to be,

One kiss, and boom, you're the only one for me.

So please tell me why, you dont come around no more,

Cuz right now Im cryin' outside the door of the candy store,

It just takes a litlte bit of this, a little bit of that,

It started with a kiss, now we're up to bat,

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain,

I'm telling you, my babe, it's all in the game of love.

--Is,

Whatever you make it out, to be.

Sunshine, instead of this cold, lonely, sea.

So please gimme a try,

and you'll see what I'm good for,

It ain't saying goodbye, it knockin' down the door,

of your candy store,

it just takes a litle bit of this, a little bit of that,

it started with a kiss, now we're up to bat, a little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain,

I'm telling you, my babe, it's all in the game of love.

Rita pulled several pefect moves on the skates. She had a perfect trademark move at the end, called "Ri's rocket re-entry". She rapidly picked up speed on the wave's rink, ad pulled a series of doubles, and finished them off with a powerful triple axle. She pushed off the ice with her toepick, and one, two, three turns were completed before Rita's perfect landing. Then came the memorable part. Her trademark move of her trademark move. She picked up even more speed, and jumped higher than Roddy thought was possible with skates. Rita pulled herself into a sitspin postion while in midair, and didn't wobble a bit when she landed. She spun faster than Roddy was able to. Red was at the top of the blur, sitting on top of a green bell, Rita's dress. Then there was a white band, outstretched. She slowed down and got up. Roddy just sat on the blanket, mouth gaping. Rita skated over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. She drank half of it and said to Roddy,

"So, what did you think? The network sectionals called me, "Icey Green Queen: She's made of ice covered nails".I didn't like the name as much as the description, but still, "She's made of ice covered nails"!" Rita overemphasised her skating afterstatement, and started to fall. Roddy jumped up on his skates and caught her. The two laughed, and they stopped as their eyes locked. Roddy found himself moving toward Rita, who found herself doing the same. Soon enough, their lips met, and Rita placed her arms about his neck, while Roddy put his arms on her back, each pulling the other closer. A small shadow lurked behind the waves, watching to romantic, but odd sight. A male in sweatpants and a sweater kissing a female in a competitive figure skating outfit.

It was Jojo, Rita's oldest little sister. She had a tearstained face, but grinned as she saw the romantic sight. She scurried back home to go tell her sisters.


	4. A rainbow and a fun night over

Jojo Malone may have just lost her mother, but that didn't stop her from being giggly about Rita with her sisters. Annie, Jojo, Jenna, and a few others had made a little fort out of sheets and pillows, and were all psyched about the real romance Roddy and Rita were in. Every once in a while one of the girls would ger up and look out the window to see Rita or Roddy doing a trick and landing it or in Roddy's case, spazzing out and falling on his butt. Then the girls would see Rita help him up. The girls would jump up and down excitedly, squeaking and then scrambling under the fort when Rita saw movement and looked at the window, just to see nothing. The girls did this for hours. One time they almost got caught when Rita came in to get more water and cocoa and another blanket. She walked out and the girls looked at each other and went, "Oh my gosh! That was way too close!" and would get all giggly and excited again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita was getting chilly, so she curled up in a blanket and put her boots back on. Her sweatpants seemed like a good idea now.

"I'll be right back, Roddy. I'm going to go back to the house to change into my sweats. Then I'll come back and nail some more triples. I haven't had this much fun since I quit nationals."

Roddy nodded. "Alright. I'm going to try your trademark move, the rocket reentry, or whatever you call it."

Rita ran to the house and went into the bathroom. She took off her skating outfit and slipped her sweats on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red, but she was smiling her skater smile. She hadn't done that for about a year now. She felt wonderful. A year without a single try on skates had accumulated into another wave of guilt for not reinstating. She could take the title she had earned and continue in her reign. Wait a second! She had just suffered her mother's death! How could she be so selfish for thinking about reinstatement possibilities?

Rita went to check on her sisters. She heard a quiet, but excited buzz coming from inside. She opened the door to find the girls staring out the window. They looked at her like they were busted.

"Oh, Rita! I didn't know you could skate like that! Or that you had that outfit!" Jenna squeaked out of excited-being. She wasn't fast enough to cover her mouth before she exclaimed, "You kissed Roddy!" her eyes got big and round and her mouth was pinned shut with her hands. When she said this, the other girls grabbed their sheets and pilows and settled into bed, frightened by what they thought Rita might say. Jojo mouthed something to Jenna. Something like, 'You're so busted!'.

Rita was shaken by the thought of her siblings watching her and Roddy skate in the moonlight, the ice sparkling green from Rita's outfit. She had to admit, she looked pretty.

"Ok, so you caught me. I have something I want to tell you. Since you saw what wemwere doing out there, I should get giggly about it with you, but only for a while. Wait a second, how about you coem and skate with us?" The girls' eyes widened and they all whispered, "Let's go!" and got into their warm clothes. They grabbed everything Rita had grabbed. Sweatpants, short skirts, tops, and tights. Rita laughed as she saw them trying on stuff that looked like skating outfits. Suddenly Rita had an idea. Her dad was at the morgue, and he had been thin like Roddy once, about the same height, too. Rita raced into her parents' room, and nearly started crying. The whole room smelled like her mum's perfume, but Rita shook it off and went to her dad's closet, avoiding her mum's side. She found something Roddy could wear, and it looked like a skating outfit. She grabed it and went out of the room.

She returned to her sisters' room and found them stuffing their things into their duffel bags. They grabbed them and lined up at the door, waiting to get out and onto the ice. Rita let them through, and they quietly trekked down the stairs. Rita grabbed her own duffel bag and led them to the wave. She called over to Roddy, who skated over and saw the little ones behind her.

"Are they going to skate with us? If so, that's great!" He stated. He was surprised when Rita handed him her dad's outfit.

"Here, put this on. You can change behind that wave, while we wait out here, practicing. Then we'll change into our skating outfits." she said. She gave him a sweet look, and he couldn't resist it when she did that. He did so.

Rita was teaching Jojo how to do a double when Roddy emerged. He looked handsome, more so than usual. She called all the girls together to come change. Rita slipped into her tights and dress, then helped Annie into her fringed skirt and top with netting. All the girls had the same outfit but each was a different color. Mimi had purple, Jenna had sappire, Jojo had red, Amanda had white, Cloe had black and Sacha had silver. They emerged in tights and skates, and all looked beautiful. Roddy skated over to the MP3 player in his emerald green outfit, which was the same color as Rita's, and chose "One of these days" by the human Michele Branch.

_I didn't notice, but I didn't care._

_I tried being honest, the path led me nowhere._

_I watched the station, saw the bus oulling through,_

_and write on myself, a problem with fifth view._

_And one of these days...I wont be afraid I'll stand with you..._

_I hope and I pray, waiting to find a way back to you,_

_Cuz that's where I'm whole, oh, _

_what would you do if I could have you, even if I couldn't._

_I let you feel all you could get..._

Roddy skated with Rita, who was beaming. She had found her way back to a real relationship. Roddy was her prince. Their eyes locked once more, and they kissed once more. The girls stopped skating to watch the two. They were meant to be,

**Ok, people. There you have chapter four. The next chapter of An explosive find will be up in a few days of so. Patience! Have some treats! (points to a table wiht loads of junk food all of you need like a hole in the head)(no, i am not calling you fat. dont get offended.):D )**


	5. An important question with an answer

Rita and the girls, plus Roddy, were all chilly, so they went inside. Rita and Roddy stayed behind, because Rita stopped suddenly. She had a feeling. A strange feeling. She felt ready for marriage. And to someone she never expected to fall in love with. Roddy, of all people, or rats, actually. She saw him in his thinking postion. Body frozen with tail twitching like mad. She was suddenly bubbling inside. Was he considering marriage? Oh, she hoped so. She needed to melt this pent up excitement quick, so she did a perfect, powerful triple axle. One, two, three, FOUR turns before landing. She thought and was told that was impossible.

"Well, knowing that you're ready to marry and thinking that the mouse you want to marry is considering the event may lead you to finish the impossible." she decided. She covered her mouth quickly. That wasn't supposed to be audible. She was a few feet from Roddy, but he looked like he was still thinking, so she let out a sigh of relief. She went and picked up her duffel bag and took out her boots. She took off her skates and replaced them with her boots. She then tapped Roddy on the shoulder and scared him. "Let's go."

Roddy walked next to Rita, and he was still in his thoughts. He felt ready to propose to Rita. When Mr. Malone came home later, he would comfort Mr. Malone and offer him a cup of coffee. Then he would ask permission to propose.

Just as he worked this out, in rolled a stiff, red faced Mr. Malone. Roddy walked up to him and gave him his most sincere, "I'm sorry about your loss, sir."

Mr. Malone managed a smile and a "Thank you. Kitchen."

Roddy followed the old rat into the kitchen. He made some coffee and sat down next to Mr. Malone. He gave him a sip of coffee and set the cup down. He stammered as he tried to begin.

Rita took off her skating outfit for the last time that evening and replaced them with her pajamas. She heard her dad's voice and went to go downstairs and give him a hug. She then heard Roddy's apology and stammering. She silently lay down on her stomach, listening to their conversation like a child eavesdropping on her parent's wrapping her Christmas presents. She scurried into her room and grabbed a thermos of cocoa, still full. She sipped it while listening to the conversation below.

Sir, um, gees, I don't know gow to ask this..."

"Just spit it out, son. Don't worry if it concerns my daughter."

Rita knew it she almost squealed like a little girl.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if I could, um, propose marriage to your daughter."

Rita's eyed got huge. She whispered to herself, "Omygosh!Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!" and wanted to jump up and down. Her emerald eyes flashed as she listened to more.

"Marry, you mean? Well, she does seem to feel alot for you anymore..."

Rita mouthed, "Just say yes! Simply say yes!!"

"So, I guess I'll say yes."

Rita sat up and went and knocked on her little sisters' room. They told her to come in, and she silently opened the door and shut it behind her. She sighed. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Roddy's gonna ask me to marry him! I heard dad talking to him about it!"

Her sisters jumped up an hugged their older sister, who knelt down to their level to hug them back. She was unable to sleep that night, but managed to sleep, for about four hours.

Roddy had the answer, and lay in bed, wondering how to ask her. I know! he thought. I'll take her to a skating rink...In Monaco! She loves it there. That will be perfect. Roddy drifted off to sleep, anticipating the next day.

oddy


	6. A wedding and its reception

Chapter 6.1

Roddy St. James Walked to town the next day. He had a few pounds in his pocket to buy a ring and to fill the boat with fuel to get to Monaco. There he planned to Propose to Rita. He walked up to the jeweler's shop. He looked at the cases of rings and was overwhelmed by the selection to choose from. He decided on a ring with six diamonds, and bought it. He paid the extra fee to have his name and Rita's engraved into the inside of the ring, with a heart carved around the names.

Roddy took the ring box and went somewhere private, and he practiced opening the box, one hand opening it and the other holding it. A simple, "Will you marry me?" should do the job.

Roddy then went and bought fuel for the trip. Rita knew they were going to Monaco that day, and was buying a shirt and and pants, and was secretly looking at wedding dresses. She went to salons and looked at nail designs and hairdos. Shoestores for white heels. Jewelry for earrings and a necklace. If she was going to get married, she should be feminine, or at least look like a fem.

Roddy and Rita met on the boat later that day and left for Monaco. The trip seemed to take no time, because Rita knew what was coming. She knew of an island which had beautiful scenery of the city, and would be perfect for a honeymoon or proposal. The two hopped off the Jammy and walked onto the island. It was sand, and it was beautiful and had plants inhabiting the whole smidgen of land. It looked romantic enough for a proposal.

Roddy felt the ring box in his pocket. This was the perfect time. The two were laying on the soft, warm sands of the island.

"Close your eyes a minute, Ri."

"Why?"

"Trust me, ok?"

"Ok..."

Roddy held the ringbox open in front of her eyes.

Open 'em."

Rita gasped and even though she had expected it, and tears welled up in her emerald eyes. Roddy said, "Will you marry me?" and Rita couldn't refuse.

"Yes...Yes, I will, Oh my god, I Can't believe this is happening!" she covered her mouth with her left hand as Roddy slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. She was almost actually crying with joy when They kissed. Rita had bought a black dress earlier and wore it that evening in Monaco. Roddy took her to a fnacy restauraunt and got a private booth. She was still recovering from the sudden asking earlier. She looked beautiful, and she had a pair of earrings her sister had given her to wear. She was stunning. After a perfect dinner, the two danced, and Rita was good at it because of hr skating years. Roddy felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

The next day, Rita visited her family in Monaco. Her aunt and uncle hugged Rita when they saw her, and her cousins the same age hugged her. Roddy was happy to see her smiling her fabulous, perfect smile. Rita told about the proposal, and invited her aunt and uncle to Piccadilly to help her find a dress and stuff. Her aunt and female cousins would help her with that, while her uncle and male cousins helped Roddy.

6 MONTHS LATER

Rita was helped as she put her wedding dress on. It was white, and was form fitting. The skirt was bell shaped, and ivory colored. Her shoes were cork an the sole and white shiny stuff for straps. Her veil was sheer ivory, and Rita's hair was down, and it had been curled. She also had a bit of blush on and thick mascara. her eyes stood out. She looked gorgeous. Suddenly, an organ began to play the wedding march. It was time to walk the aisle!

The doors were opened, and bridesmaids walked out. followed by parents, family, and then the bride. Rita was magnificent. She walked up to the podium elegantly, and took her place next to Roddy, who looked handsome. She took his hand and whispered the two most trusting words a person can say to anyone. She said, "I do." He said, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride. Roddy lifted the veil and kissed Rita. He opened an eye to make sure it was Rita, and not a fat bride. It was Rita, rest assured. The two ran out of the church, and into a beautiful boat which had a chaffeur. Roddy and Rita sat in the back, and Rita removed her veil and train. They reached the reception place and had a wonderful time. Her father even bought them a house to live in! Rita hugged her dad and cried into his ear, "Thank you."

**Next: Chapter seven: Rita finds out she's preganant and how will Roddy respond to this news? Reviews equal more story, ya know.**


	7. A test proven positive

Chapter Seven

Rita woke up feeling sick. She had been like this in the mornings for three weeks now. What gives? She ran to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet.

"Ugh, stomach, decide now! Hurry up and let me throw up!" she growled. She wondered if something was wrong with her. Wait a second. Sickness in the morning was a sign of pregnancy.

Could it be? She had a pregnancy test in the cuboard just for handy, and took it. It said positive! Rita's face turned to a grin, and immediately fell. How would she tell her husband?

She snuck into the bedroom and got ready to make an attempt to wake Roddy. It was already ten in the morning. She shook him gently.

"Rodders, wake up. It's later than you need to sleep." Roddy might be married to Rita now, but nothing would change his grumpy mood in the mornings. Until this morning.

"Hmm...fivemoreminutes..." he mumbled.

Rita played another card. "I made your favorite. Pancakes with blueberries!" she said.

"You know I like to sleep till ten twenty five, Rita..."

Rita played her final, winning card. "I have some really good news. But you need to come downstairs to hear it. You need to hear it. If i don't tell you, You'll forget and see why I wanted to tell you in, NINE MONTHS!" She then went downstairs. She emphasised the nine months part, so hopefully he would come downstairs. She sang her favorite song.

"Of you want to, I can save you, I can take you, away from here!

So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted, was sombody who cared...".

Rita sang a little loud, but it was still pretty. She was happier than she had been in a long time. Roddy came downstairs in his bathrobe, with the R only in blue. Rita's was black. She turned away from the stove and saw her husband. He looked concerned. Had she overcome his grumpy mood?

"Rita, you said nine months...and that's the estimated time of pregnancy...Is it true?"

Rita smiled her skater smile and nodded as she walked over to her husband. She took his hand. "I made an appointment with a doctor to find out the gender and number." she said.

"Are you going to go?"

Roddy nodded. "Yeah, I'll go. I'm going to get dressed. Then I'll start the Jammy. You should take it easy."

Rita laughed. "I've been pregnant for three weeks, Rodd. I can still be agile. In about three months is when I can't drive anymore. Until then, treat me normaly, ok?" she gave him a kiss on the chek and walked upstairs to get dressed. She dressed in her normal wardrobe, but the top was a little tighter. She was already getting thicker.

"Ugh, this is gonna be harder than I thought." she grumbled.

At the doctor, she was jumpy and jittery. It was the smell she hated: The smell of doctor's office cleaner. It creeped her out.

"Rita St. James? The doctor will see you now." A nurse called. Rita stood up and shook a little bit. She walked into the examination room and shakily sat on the table. The female doctor walked in and shut the door.

"Rita Malone?"

"Hannah Kandger?"

"I didn't know you were married!"

I didn't know you were a doctor! Ok, enough with chatting. The testing, Hannah."

"What kind of test, again?"

"Baby gender and number test."

Ok. You're pregnant? Good for you! Let me give you the test."

After the test was given, Hannah walked back in with the results.

"Rita, Roddy, in about nine months you will be the proud parents of three girls and two boys."

Rita wasn't surprised, but Roddy was. "Five? I thought that two would be a handful, but five??"

Rita put a hand on her husband's arm and led him to sit. "It's fine. We'll be fine, Rodders."

8.5 MONTHS LATER

Rita walked downstairs and let out a soft, Oh!"

Roddy got up off the couch and ran, literally, to her. "What's wrong? Are you in labor? Should I call the hospital?" he sounded worried.

Rita laughed. "No, I'm fine. They're just kicking. They take me by surprise, so that's why I say, 'Oh!', not because I'm in labor. If you hear a panicked Oh, then you ask the questions, ok?"

She kissed her husband and looked in his eyes. "OK?"

Roddy relaxed and sat back on the couch. He flipped on the TV and watched The X Files from Up top, in America. Rita sat down next to him and crossed her arms across her huge stomach.

They watched the episode, "Tooms" where a human man was a serial killer, and he was able to hibernate for thirty years and wake every thirty years and had to kill five people to live. When he was around other humans, he was normal. He had a job in animal control, and he was getting back into his truck to go pick up other dead animals. He needed one more person. As he got into his truck, he saw a woman and he ws going to kill her to finish this year's cycle. His eyes turned yellow and he began to walk towards her. Everything on the screen turned black and white except for her. Suddenly a suit stepped in the way. It was Fox Mulder, and he looked up at him.

Mulder said, "Excuse me, but can you help me find my dog? He's a Norwegian Elkhound, his name's HeinRick, AND I USE HIM TO HUNT MOOSE!" The serial killer walked away and got into his truck as Mulder said this and sped away.

Rita and Roddy laughed when he said, "I use him to hunt moose!" Rita found it hysterical, and both jumped when the timer went off. Rita went to finish making lunch.

THIRTY DAYS LATER

Rita awoke in the middle of the night, a tightening in her stomach. She was beginning labor, she knew it! She felt a tang of pain and panick as she shook Roddy awake.

"Roddy, Call my Aunt. She's still here, so call her and not the hospital. The hospital would have to clear a room, and you know how long that takes. Call her Rodders!!!" She clutched her stomach as she spoke. Roddy shot up out of bed and down the stairs and called her aunt.

"I'm on my way!" she said into the phone.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Rita's aunt was there, and jumped off her boat and shot into the house. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She ran into the hallway and grabed towels and everything she needed to deliver all five of them safely. She helped Rita regulate her breathing, and told her that it was ok to scream if she needed to.

Roddy waited downstairs in the living room, holding a coffee cup and a few peanuts. He grimaced when Rita screamed. He tried to sleep but couldn't stop worrying about Rita. he screamed off and on for hours, and then silence. Had she died? Her aunt happily came to the stairwell.

"Roddy, You're a dad of three girls and two boys, and the husband of a perfectly fine Rita."

Roddy jumped up and slowly went upstairs. It was sinking in. He was a father of five. Names! Nah, worry about that later.

Rita was holding all five of them as Roddy came in. Her face was tearstained, with tears of pain, and the babies slept peacefully as they leaned against their mother. She looked up at him happily as he walked over to the bed. She kissed him and handed him a daughter of his and a son.

"I haven't named them yet, but I want to name this one Cloe, after my sister, and that one Liam, after my brother. I promised him I would name one after him."

Roddy nodded in approval of the names. "Liam won't be as annoying as his uncle, right?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

Rita sighed with a smile. "No, he won't be, and I'll make sure to disciplne them better than my siblings are. You name the rest of them. Two girls and one boy."

Roddy thought. "The girls' names will be Tabitha and Sacha, and the boy's name will be...John."

"Put it on the birth certificate. It's official."


	8. Birthing Two More

Rita redied the Jammy Dodger Mark II while her triplet daughters ran around, grabbing thier school supplies and lunches as fast as they could. They were also fixing their hair and stuff plus the fact that Sacha had lost a pad of paper and her binder already.

"Tabitha, please tell mom I found my binder and paper, will you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. MOM! SACHA FOUND HER BINDER AND PAPER!" Tabitha reluctantly called out her bedroom window.

"Ok, Tabitha. Tell yourself and the others to hurry up! You're gonna be late for the first day of school if you don't get moving faster!" Rita called back. She went back to her work, dusting the cockpit and cleaning the goggles in front.

Cloe, the firstborn of the three, was silently gathering her things and putting them in her backpack. She had ice skating class and soccer practice today, so she grabbed her skates, cleats, and practice uniform and outfit. She stuffed them in her small, locker sized duffel bag and walked dpwnstairs to brush her firey red hair and put it in a ponytail. She was a smaller version of Rita, thousand watt green eyes and all. She liked Union Jack pattern, and she had an MP3 player in Union Jack pattern. She was wearing a bell-bottomed pair of pants with Union Jack peeking out of the pockets, and a slightly tight lime green top to go with it. She was wearing a pair of Union Jack flats, and her backpack was spotted with Union Jack as well. She was the first to grab her lunch and head out the door. She was very talkative, and a bit sassy, just like her mom. She walked onto the dock and onto the boat. Her brothers, John and Liam, were talking about the language teacher, Mrs. Meyers, who had a huge, savage looking and wrinkley mouth. She was mean. Meaner than the other language teachers in Picadilly High. Cloe shivered at the thought of having to deal with her all year again. Last year was bad enough.

Cloe walked onto the boat and set her backpack on the deck. She was Jr. High school aged, 13. She hated Jr. High because even though she was a regular student. She wore the right clothes, was steady in her grades all except for math, which she tried at but couldn't get. She also was involved in the right sports and extracurricular classes, like ice skating, yearbook and soccer, but just didn't fit in. Was it Cloe's red hair? No, everyone wanted red hair at PHS. Was it her billion watt emerald eyes? Maybe. They were a deeper hue than her mother's eyes, which were perfect for her and could burn a hole in steel. She sat down on the back of the boat and hung her head in wonder.

Rita was dusting the cockpit when she saw Cloe get onboard. She also saw the girl hang her head. She cocked her own head and set down the duster. Rita walked over and got down at Cloe's level and lifted up her chin.

"What's wrong, Clo? Aren't you excited about the first day of school? Your siblings sure are." Rita remembered her first day of Jr. High. She loved it. She was the only tomboy in her class, and she liked standing out. Apparently her daughter didn't.

"No, Mom. I'm not. Ever since first grade, kindergarten, even, I haven't fit in. I'm afraid Jr. High is gonna be the same. I'm scared this year, Mom. SCARED!" Rita saw a big teardrop roll down her daughter's cheek and her mascara smear. Rita smiled sadly and hugged Cloe. She could hear Cloe sniff a few times and pushed her daughter away. Her mascara was in a blob now.

"Here, use my face wash and wash your mascara off. Then you can put on some more. Ok? Take the bottle with you to school, just in case. Take your mascara and a washrag, too, ok?"

Cloe nodded and went inside. Rita watched her go and thought about how much Cloe reminded Rita of herself. The only difference was that she was sad, and scared. She felt a bit sympathetic and felt a few tears well up. She was sick again, Oh, great. She walked swiftly inside and went into the bathroom and shut the door. She threw up and breathed a few deep breaths. She was fine now. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, just to be safe. Maybe...could she be pregnant again? She felt a bit happy and whipped out her pregnancy test. Positive! Rita sighed and smiled. Her life was gonna take a bit more work here in not too long a time. She strutted over to the stairs and called up to her two other daughters, Tabitha and Sacha.

"Girls! Cloe's ready already! Get your rears in gear and come on or not tv for two weeks!" That was one thing that brought them down in a heartbeat-threatening to take away thier tv privileges. Instantly the girls were fighting to get down the stairs first, and Sacha won. She grabbed her lunchbag and shot out the door and onto the Dodger. Tabitha jumped on and sat down on the sunken seats. That was the cool new addittion to her paren't upgrade to the boat. Seats and not having to sit on the floor.

Rita picked up Tabitha's lunch off the table. The girl had forgotten it. She did every year. Rita shook her head and hoped that that wouldn't happen very often this year. Tabitha was a skinny little thing, and was underweight. She needed to eat more than vegetables, but would not eat anything meatlike, not even tofu. (I don't blame her, tofu's nasty!) Rita walked out the door and saw her two younger daughters, Sacha and Tabitha sitting in thier seats and giggling about something. Rita think she knew what it was. A boy at school named Taylor Campbell. Everytime he walked by the girls sighed in a way girls only did about a boy. Rita also saw her sons talking about a girl, Garnet Willows, who went to school there, and Cloe, sitting in the back, holding her compact mirror to check her mascara. She wasn't talking to anyone because she was scared and afraid of being lonely. Rita couldn't fathom how her oldest daughter felt. She remembered something. Roddy! He was still getting dressed! She shot off the boat and into the house. She knocked on thier bedroom door.

"Roddy! We're all ready! Hurry up or you're gonna miss work!" she yelled through the door.

"Just-a second! My shirt got caught in the bedpost! I'll be a minute, Ri!"

"Here, I'll come help you. I have some news, too." Rita walked in and almost laughed. Roddy was using a fork to get his shirt out. She shook her head happily and walked over to help him. She pulled the shirt out immediately. She threw it at him after she got it out. He pulled it off his face and aked her. "So, what's the news?"

"Roddy, another batch is on the way." she looked down shyly. Why was she so shy about telling her husband something like this? She had been maried to him almost fourteen years already!

Roddy lifted her head and looked into her eyes. Whenever she was joking or unserious, she had an almost cute look behind her green eyes. It wasn't there. Instead, a shy, attractive look hid behind her eyes. She was serious. He stood up straight and sat down. He hoped it was going to be just one or two. He didn't want to raise another group of five. THAT, even his wife had to admit, got a bit out of hand at times.

8.75 MONTHS LATER

Rita slowly made her way downstairs. She was going to be giving birth to two, a boy and a girl. She hadn't thought of names yet, but that would be changed in a couple of weeks. She sat down on the couch and let her head hang back. Sometimes she'd rather be dead than be this huge. She was massive, but if anyone pointed that out, they were swimming to school or work or getting creamed with a pillow playfully. She was fiestier than her last pregnancy. She was testy, and grumpy if you woke her up a second too early, but she was at the nd of her pregnancy and was eager to get it over with.

15 DAYS LATER

Rita was beginning to worry. She was over a week and a half overdue, and the kicking was becoming more vigorous. It hurt at times. She would lay in bed at night and wonder if she was going to be ok.

5 DAYS LATER

Roddy woke to a desperate breathing noise. Rita was sitting up in bed, grimacing. She was in labor. He got up and called the hospital. THey had an empty room and they reserved it. He got am ambulance and it arrived a few minutes later. Rita was breathing shallowly and did not have a normal pulse. The EMTs did a few quick tests on her and she was going to be fine. They got to the hospital and Roddy was out before the boat even began to slow. He realised what his adreanline had made him do and was astonished.

"Rita, you're gonna be fine. You'll be fine," Roddy told her said through fearful tears. The EMTs pushed her down the hall to the maternity ward. He followed, and was showed to a waiting room right by her room door. He shed a few tears when he heard her scream. He was afraid that every scream she emitted would be her last. A birth doctor opened te door and walked out. As he shut the door he heard Rita yell, RODDY! and this brought tears to his eyes. The doctor pulled a chair across from Roddy and sat down.

"Mr. St. James? We are going to need to do a C-section to get the twins out. Rita's in pain, but she's fine. Do you approve?" the female doctor asked.

Roddy looked at the floor and sighed as he thought about it. "Yes. Do it. She wants these twins badly."

A few hours later, in the darkest hour of the morning, Rita gave birth to two healthy twins. A girl and a boy. She named one Roderick, (Rita Malone that's for you) and she selflessly named the other Roxxi. Roxxi looked exactly like her mother, and Roderick looked exsactly like his father. Roddy was happy that he had two new kids to raise and teach for another seventeen, eighteen years. His family was totally complete.

No worries, the stories' not over yet.


	9. Cloe's fallen in love

"Tell me, just what you want me, to be.

One kiss, and boom you're the only one for me.

So please tell me why why, you don't come around no more,

Cuz right now I'm cryin', outside the door, of the candy store,

It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit if that, it started with a kiss and now we're up to bat.

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain, I'm tellin' you my babe, it's all in the game of love."

Cloe sang the soprano part in the band she was in with her friends perfectly. She kept finding herself glancing over toward Taylor Huess, a boy on which she was crushing. She would see him and immeditaely fix her eyes on the back wall. She had been told in vocals class to sing to the wall, which was far away. She tried to sing louder, but she was shy about her voice and her microphone was just turned up louder than the other singers. She had a magnificent voice and was scheduled to do a solo later in the concert. She was only shy about her voice, not singing in front of an audience. The song was over and the band walked offstage and into the Green room. She saw Taylor walking her direction and desperately grabbed a cup of water. She tried to look busy, but she couldn't fake that well.

Taylor called her name and she about had butterflies. He had dark hair like her dad's and brown eyes like his mother's. She had big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Cloe, I just wanted to tell you that you have a really great voice, and, um, well," he looked around nervously. "I need to ask you something in private." The two walked into the backstage hallway and Cloe listened as he stammered and tried to get something out.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say this. Cloe, um would you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

Cloe's heart skipped a few beats. Taylor Huess, the most popular boy in school, was asking Cloe St. James, a common lowling out on a date?

"Well, yeah, but why would a popular boy like you ask a commoner like me out? My fmaily has eleven people in it and everything is hectic, while you have four people in your family, and ONE brother. I have three brothers and four sisters. You only have one brother and your family is peaceful and well inside the norm. Mine is, like, billions of miles from normality. But yeah, I'll go out with you. When?"

"Tomorrow, seven at the fancy restauraunt in Chinatown?" he suggested.

"Great! I'll put it in my planner. I definitely have time after I finish the little overdue homework." she replied happily. It was the band's turn to go onstage again. The announcer introduced them again.

"Please welcome, Cloe St. James and Taylor Huess. Gees, can these kids sing. But, Cloe is going solo and Taylor and the others are just doing to music. Here's CLOE!"

Cloe, Taylor, Yasmin, Cami, Hunter, Connor and Jennessa walked onstage and took their places at drums, guitars, electric pianos and mikes. Cloe turned away from the microphone and cleared her throat. The music began and she began to sing.

"I wanted, to be like you! I wanted everything.

So i tried, to be like you! and I got swept away.

I didn't know that, it was so cold and, you needed someone to show you the way.

If you want to, I can save you, I can take you, away from here!

So lonely inside, su busy out there. and all you wanted was somebody who cared.

I;m sinking slowly, so hurry hold me! You hand is all I have, to keep me hangin' on,

Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, where you go when you're gone."

The song kept going and it was perfectlytched with Cloe's voice. She felt better than she had in a long time. This was the best day ever! Taylor asked her out, and now she was doing great in her solo. Her parents were there with her eight siblings. She saw her mom and dad and smiled happily. She was going to go to a celebration party for their first performance after the concert. This was gonna be a good day. And so was the next day! A day of pampering and beauty awaited her. Her first date should be perfect.

The song ended, and everyone clapped loudly. She turned a shade of red that wasn't on the color pallete. She bowed and turned around to lookat Taylor. He was clapping, and so was Connor, her best friend. They had tried to date before, but it didn't work. They were relly good friends, even if their genders were different. Whoever said your BFF coulcn't be a boy?

The band walked backstage and Cloe ran to her mom. She gave her a hug.

Rita pushed her away and looked her in the eye. "You voice is better than mine, so keep it up! I am so proud of you, Cloe!"

Roddy joined his wife and daughter and hugged them both. "Cloe is one of the best singers I know now." Taylor came around and knelt next to her.

"Mr. St. James, sir? I want to ask you a question. Um, could I, well, ask your daughter out?"

Roddy knew Taylor's father and approved. Cloe's face lit up, brighter than it already was. She looked at Taylor and said, "Tommorow. A movie and dinner. I'll pay." Taylor knew not to argue with her after she had made up her mind. She was just like Rita. Determined and strong.

The next night, Cloe had her sisters help her do her hair, makeup and everything in preperation for her date with Taylor Huess. Finally, her sisters were finished giving he the perfect hairstyle and makeover, and turned her chair around to face the mirror. Cloe gasped in astonishment. Was she still Cloe St. James, the firstborn daughter of Roddy St. James, the rat who saved ratkind? She didn't look like it. Her eyes were lined perfectly and her mascara was done absolutely picture perfect. Her lips were a subtle pink and her cheeks were a bit rosy from the blush they had used. She was perfect. She carefully slipped on her dress, black, short and sparkly, absolutely adorable, and slowly picked up her purse. She placed her cell phone, clear lip gloss, kleenex, and a bottle of mascara and a travel size thing of facial cleaner. She was ready. She made sure everything was perfect and sat down. A doorbell ring startled her and she jumped. She heard her father answer the door and spoke to an adult, not Taylor. She breathed a sigh of relief. She put on her black sparkly pumps and walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen and got her mother's attention.

"Clo, you're beautiful! Your makeup is perfect! The handiwork of your sisters?"

Cloe nodded. The doorbell rand again and she jumped again. This time, it was Taylor. She walked over to the door and walked out. She took his hand and he led her to the boat. She cast a glance behind her shoulder to her parents. They were smiling, and Rita mouthed, "Have fun!" Cloe siled back and mouthed, "I will." She put her attention to getting on the boat. It was a little yaught, and she showed her to a seat. She sat down. He sat down next to her and told the driver to head to the theater.

"You look beautiful, Cloe. Black is your color. So is Union Jack, by the way."

Cloe blushed. "Thanks, Taylor. You look good-I mean, nice, tonight. What movie are we seeing?"

A movie film fell in the drains from up top and it's called Surf's up. I've heard it's really good.

**Note from the author**

**If you haven't seen Surf's up, you should. It's funny all the way through. It's hilarious!"**

**Note over**

Cloe and Taylor walked into the theater holding hands. Two tickets were given to him and they went into the theater. The two laughed alot, and Cloe was really enjoying it. She wished that rats had DVDs. Her tail touched something and she gasped and jumped. She grabbed her tail and looked to see what it had touched. It was a piece of popcorn. She almost laughed at herself, but just giggled when she remembered that she was in a theater. The movie ended and they walked out. The driver of a water taxi took them to Chinatown. Cloe had never ben to Chinatown before, and she loved it. It was very exotic, if you ignored the fact that it was a little more grimy than Little Soho. The taxi stopped and Taylor got out. He took her hand as she walked off. The two held hands until they reached the fancy Itallian restauraunt. They saw the band, plus Cloe's enemies, waiting out front. Th two young rats tried to snaeak inside but failed. They saw them.

"Hey, Cloe, Taylor's mine, so back off. C'mere, you hot thing, Taylor!" a girl swooned. He was disgusted and went over to a shocked Cloe, and took her hand. He looked at the girl who had swooned over him and stuck his tongue out at her. He turned to Cloe, and took her other hand and kissed her. The girl stared, mouth gaping.

Cloe was shocked at what the girl had said, but was stunned when Taylor kissed her. She couldn't help herself. She put her arms behind his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her midsection. It was romantic, in case someone can't tell. The two pulled away from each other. Taylor looked triumphant and took Cloe's hand and led her inside. They had a private table in the back, candlelit and romantic. Cloe looked at the drinks and had a glass of sparkling apple cider. Taylor had the same. The waitress gave them each menus and left to tend to other tables. Cloe was having a hard time deciding what to get. They both eventually agreed on a small meal of real rice, cheese lasagna, a little thing of spagetti, and a plate of vegetables. The two young lovers-to-be enjoyed every bit of the meal together. Cloe left the payment and tip on the table, and she and Taylor walked up to the ledgendary "Lover's Balcony", rumored to be where hundreds of couples around Piccadilly had said to have fallen truly in love. Cloe found herself feeling something for Taylor and he felt the same. They looked at each other and the two's eyes loced. (I know, I do a lotta eye-locking in my stories!) Their eyes locked and something overpowered them both. The two lovers now leaned toward eachother and kissed. If anyone happened to look up on the balcony, they would see one of the most in-love couples in Piccadilly.

Chapter ten should be up soon. My fingers ache from typing every spare moment, so it'll take a while.


End file.
